Bigger
by bashfulglowfly
Summary: Sakura has to explain to her son why some men are "bigger" than others. KakaSaku. One-Shot. Complete.


**Bigger**

**By Bashfulglowfly**

Sakura smiled as she tucked the covers securely around her clean and dry daughter. She stepped back from the bed and carefully laid a seal along the sides. This shinobi hotel in this small hidden village didn't have a crib for 16-month-old Rin and she didn't want her daughter falling off the bed and onto the floor. It was obvious there weren't many shinobi families that passed through here so little things like cribs or small cots were not available and since they were going to leave in the morning, neither she nor Kakashi felt like insisting they find something to accommodate Rin.

She smiled remembering the look of shock on the desk clerk's face when the family of four showed up at the desk wanting two adjoining rooms. They really hadn't planned to stop here but the journey from the village in the Land of Winds where her grandparents were living was taking a bit longer than they'd planned.

But she was glad that they'd taken this trip. Her grandparents had moved from Konoha to a small village in the Land of Winds that catered to retired people, shinobi and civilian. It was too far for them to travel so they had missed her wedding to Kakashi as well as the births of Obito and Rin. Both she and Kakashi had quite a bit of accumulated vacation time so they decided to take the opportunity to visit her grandparents before it was too late.

Kakashi had made her laugh when he whispered in her ear that their little family had probably lowered the average age in the village by 3 months at the very least; six months at the most. The heat in the village was almost unbearable to her in her condition but her grandparents seemed to thrive. She hadn't seen her grandmother move so easily in years.

Sakura left the room and quietly closed the door. She sat down on the bed and removed the towel that was wrapped around her head and began drying her waist length pink hair. It began growing like mad when she was pregnant with Obito. After he was born, she casually mentioned that she was thinking about cutting it off to her previous shoulder length but Kakashi had pouted and sulked over that idea worse than his genin team that he'd had at the time.

So she didn't cut it but she did keep it tightly braided and coiled on her head when she was working. Which was good since it was out of the way and also made a good hiding place for weapons. Kakashi loved it because it meant that few people knew how long it actually was and he had the pleasure of releasing her hair from its confines every night.

The outer door opened and Kakashi strolled in with their 3-year-old son, Obito, sound asleep on his shoulder. They were lucky that their two rooms had a bathroom with a shower but it was so small, Kakashi opted to take Obito and himself to the public baths two buildings down and left the bathroom to Rin and herself. Sakura took the bag that held their dirty clothes and tossed it with her and Rin's to be put away later.

From long experience Sakura could tell that Kakashi was grinning behind his mask. "What's so funny?"

"Our son is very observant." But he didn't elaborate.

Kakashi quietly opened the door to the second bedroom, entered and laid Obito down on the second bed. Sakura watched as he laid seals across the window. One to keep people from coming in and another to keep a certain adventurous little boy from going _out_. Sakura remembered the heart attack she'd nearly had six months before when there was a late night knock on their front door and Kakashi opened it to discover an ANBU squad outside with the captain holding an angry Obito. The squad had been returning from a mission when they noticed suspicious activity on the roof of two of Konoha's most prominent shinobi. When they investigated, they discovered not an enemy ninja but a little boy who had gone out his window to practice his roof walking skills.

After that, Obito's window had seals placed on it.

Kakashi did his own tucking in and both parents gently kissed their sleeping children before exiting the room. This time it was Sakura's turn to place seals across the door and wall. One to alert them if their children were in distress and other to prevent noises from their room from disturbing the sleeping children.

Kakashi removed the yukata he wore back from the baths and dropped it on the chair by the door. Sakura gave his nude body long look. He was still lean but muscular and the few scars he had, just enhanced his look of overall strength. He tossed his mask onto the nightstand, picked up her hairbrush, pulled her back until they were both sitting on the bed and he began to brush her hair.

"Why did you say Obito is observant?"

"Because he is."

Sakura sighed and shifted so that Kakashi could loosen the tie that held her yukata closed. Obviously he wasn't going to say anything more and obviously he had more entertaining ideas in mind. Before she could say anything else, Kakashi had her on her back and her yukata open wide so that he could admire her nude body. Kakashi smiled at her as he leaned down and kissed the gentle swell that contained their third child. "Two children and a third on the way and your body is still as beautiful as the day I first made love to you."

"Flatterer." Sakura ran her hands through his silver hair. "And you are just as handsome as the day you first showed me your face."

"Which was the day we first made love, so it all works out doesn't it?"

Sakura laughed and gently ran her hand down his torso until she could grasp one of the many parts of his body that she so enjoyed. Kakashi groaned and arched his back. "Be careful there, My Blossom, my sword is eager. Doing that is what got you pregnant in the first place."

"Oh?" Sakura gave him an arch look. "I thought it was when you sheathed your sword was how I got pregnant."

"Hmmm…I guess I have to remind you exactly how things happened."

"You do that."

The next morning, Kakashi had Obito on his shoulder and Sakura had Rin in a carrier as they entered the cafeteria in the HQ for the village. She stood behind Kakashi as they waited in line to make their food choices and she idly listened to the conversations around her.

One stood out mainly because the man speaking was one of the tallest men she'd ever seen. And he was angry about something and he kept getting louder. "Three hours! Three hours they screwed each other. From nine to midnight. Then again at 3 am for an hour and again for another hour at 6 am! I didn't get any sleep and I'm horny now!"

Oh. Hell.

She knew exactly who kept him awake. They had taken turns being on Watch at night on the trip to her grandparents and on the way back. She also couldn't bring herself to have sex in her grandparents' house so it had been four weeks or more since she and Kakashi had made love. Kakashi was a sex god as it was, but four weeks of deprivation made him even more incredible.

"It's going to be a good idea if we find a table, eat quickly and leave." She murmured in Kakashi's ear as he loaded his tray with his breakfast and Obito's. She could see the grin beneath his mask and knew that he'd heard the giant's complaints. Sakura loaded her tray and they walked to the cashier and paid.

As they started walking to an empty table in the corner by the kitchen door, the giant spotted them. "HEY!" he roared.

"Keep walking." Said Kakashi.

"HEY!" yelled the giant again.

Kakashi placed his tray on the table. He lifted Obito off his shoulder and sat him in a chair then removed Rin from her carrier so Sakura could sit down. He handed Rin to Sakura who began feeding their daughter in-between her own bites of food.

The giant approached, laid his hand on Kakashi's shoulder and spun him around. "I was talking to you!"

"Oh? Sorry. All I heard was someone yelling 'Hey' which is not my name."

The giant snarled "You kept me awake all night, you…you rabbit!"

"Well, you shouldn't have listened and you should have had earplugs handy. Hotels are so very noisy."

Obito looked up at the giant and then stood up in his chair and pointed at the man. "I remember you!"

The giant focused on Obito and froze. A look of horror crossed his face.

"You were at the baths last night!" Obito turned to Sakura. "Mama, how come if he's taller than Daddy why is his pee pee smaller than Daddy's?"

The room had been fairly silent due to the giant's shouting and the anticipation of a fight but Obito's high-pitched child's voice caused absolute dead silence.

Sakura wanted to create a hole to hide in. Kakashi, that bastard, wasn't laughing out loud but after five years of marriage, she could tell he was laughing his ass off.

"Mama! How come that man's pee pee is smaller than Daddy's?!" Obito wasn't exactly the most patient child when came to wanting questions answered.

Sakura tried for distraction. "The correct word is 'penis', Obito."

Obito sighed deeply, the very picture of a put-upon child whose mother insisted on correcting his grammar. "How come that man's PENIS is smaller than Daddy's?"

That didn't work. She refused to look at Kakashi because she knew she would start howling with laughter if she caught his eye. She peeked at the giant and his face was redder than her favorite shirt. The crowd in the cafeteria watched with fascination and anticipation on how the hell she was going to explain why penis sizes varied to a three-year-old.

She went with the tried and true.

Sakura straightened her shoulders, took a deep breath and looked her son straight in the eye. "The reason why his penis is smaller than Daddy's, even though he is taller than Daddy, is because he didn't listen to his parents and eat all of his vegetables."

Giggles and snickers rippled across the room. The giant snarled and took a step towards their table.

Kakashi stopped giving off the vibe of amused affability and gave the giant a look that said that if he made another step towards his family, Kakashi was going to rip the giant's heart out of his chest and shove it somewhere unpleasant while it was still beating.

The giant backed up three steps.

Obito looked at the giant, then at his mother and sat down in his chair. "Okay." He took a mouthful of rice then swallowed. "It's a good thing that I like vegetables 'cause Uncle Naruto says 'size matters'."

Oh. Goodie. Someone else she needed to have a talk with.

_Back in Konoha, Naruto gasped as an icy chill stabbed its way down his spine and his testicles shrank and hid inside his body. Sasuke stopped sharpening his kunai and stared at his teammate. He'd seen this happen before. "She's not even here, so how did you manage to piss Sakura off?" He marveled._

_"I don't know!" wailed Naruto._

A voluptuous kunoichi swayed to their table. She sneered at the giant who looked like he was trying to find his own hole. She gave Kakashi a sultry once over, ruffled Obito's hair and caressed Rin's cheek until Rin cooed at her. The kunoichi looked at Sakura's obviously pregnant stomach and gave her a grin and wink. "Size _and_ stamina. You lucky, lucky woman!" She turned and strolled off.

Kakashi sat down next to Obito and eyed his wife. "I'm not getting any for a while, am I?"

Sakura glared. She wasn't going to answer the obvious. "'Our son is observant' huh? Next time warn me if I'm going to have to answer questions like that."

Kakashi figured he might as well confess. "He did notice in the baths last night. I told him to ask you about it. I honestly didn't think he'd remember." Kakashi smiled sweetly at her. "I'm sorry."

She _hated_ when he did that. Because she always forgave him. But then she smiled… there was one person she could punish…but it would have to wait until she got back to Konoha.

_Naruto whimpered as it happened again._

_Sasuke just laughed at his predicament._


End file.
